


Ju-On; The Cursed House of Sex

by 12spriggan12



Category: The Grudge (US Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Cum drinking, Eventual Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Ghost on Human Sex, Humiliation, Mind Break, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, rough anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12spriggan12/pseuds/12spriggan12
Summary: Karen had once again stepped into the Grudge House after she burnt it down, she needed closure after Kayako didn't visit her again in the hospital. Was it over? Had she won, had she defeated the infamous Kayako Saeki? That joy was short-lived however as her sister had arrived in Tokyo and started spending time with a journalist. Karen couldn't bare the thought of her estranged sister being foolish enough to gain the attention of Kayako.Once she enters the house she quickly figures out that Kayako is still very much undead, but to her shock and dread, the ghost/curse has a very dirty idea of revenge.
Relationships: Kayako Saeki/Karen Davis
Kudos: 11





	Ju-On; The Cursed House of Sex

Karen stood outside the Grudge House, a home that she had never wanted to see again. God, why was she here? A sister that she hasn't seen in years? A sister that she was sure didn't like her? She stared at the home. The old, decaying home. She stood outside the gate, her heart pounding in her chest, it was pounding so hard that she could feel it threatening to jump out of her chest, every single thing in her body told her to turn and run, to run as fast and as far as she could. She heard England was nice this time of year. 

She had been exonerated for her boyfriends and this is what she decided to do with her newfound freedom? Karen scoffed, she wanted to scream, to cry, but she attempted to logic her way out of this. Kayako was surely gone, right? She would have gone after her by now to kill her for what she had done. but she didn't. That was a good sign. It had to be. It took several minutes of her coaxing herself to go inside for her to so much as pushing the rusted black metal gate open, once she stepped onto the property her steps slowed as she approached the door. "She better fucking thank her for taking this risk." Karen thought to herself as she grabbed onto the cold door handle, upon twisting it she pushed the door open.

The blonde shivered the moment she stepped inside, a bad feeling instantly hit her, her mouth drying up, her eyes watering, a shudder going up her spine, what had she done? Seriously, what had she done? Again that voice in the back of her head rang out, telling her that everything was okay, that Kayako was gone. Karen let out a breath of relief, having been calmed by her own convincing words, she walked along the charred floor, all she had to do was roam the house, check it out. That's all, right? Kayako was always here, right? After stepping into the kitchen she managed to calm her heartbeats. She didn't even realize how carefully she was breathing until now. A smile formed on her face.

"Why am I so worried?" Karen asked herself with a small laugh as she glanced over. Though her heart absolutely dropped into her stomach upon hearing the croaking. That damn croaking that no doubt came from the woman in question. That came from pure evil. Her mind raced, her mind raced on how exactly she can escape. There were so many doors, but for some reason she found her feet rushing for the front door, out of the corner of her eye she saw that Kayako was still climbing down the stairs and croaking. Good, she had time, she quickly made it to the door, twisting the knob she found out that it was locked, screaming she tried to open it again, rattling the doorknob loudly, trying to slam it open, due to the bangs that she made she hadn't noticed that Kayako was rising to her feet from behind her. She only noticed when she felt the ghost's cold breath on the back of her neck. Karen's eyes widened as she froze, all she could do was slowly turn around and stare the woman in the eyes, the undead being, the curse that will no doubt take her life. Was today the day she dies? 

"Please," Karen said quietly as she watched the ghost, a pleading look in her eyes. "I don't want to die, I'm sorry." She begged.

Rather than ripping her apart, or grabbing her and dragging her into nothingness like she expected she was grabbed by her jacket and shoved into the door, Kayako holding her there, croaking. 

"Plea-" Karen was cut off by Kayako closing the gap, roughly kissing the woman, the blonde froze, her blood turned to ice, her brain shut off in shock. Was she kissing her? Before she knew it she felt Kayako worm her tongue into her mouth, but her tongue was long, too long. She felt it snaking down her tongue and stopped as it went down her throat, Karen began choking as Kayako grabbed her by her throat and tore back, ripping her shirt open, exposing her bra and body, the shirt having the same opening as the jacket. Karen thanked god that she had wore a bra, but that wouldn't help her, she knew where this was going, this ghost was going to rape her, and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it. 

She was gagging on Kayako's tongue, luckily for Karen Kayako pulled her lips away and her head back, her tongue slowly sliding out of the other woman's mouth, a strand of saliva connecting their lips. Karen had been so stunned that she couldn't speak, she just kept her wide eyes staring into Kayako's lifeless and lustful eyes. She was feeling lustful? Karen was under the impression that this ghost didn't feel emotion, but clearly, she did, she felt lust at least. But this didn't comfort Karen in the least bit, she was pretty sure she'd rather die than be raped by a ghost of all things. Seriously, she was going to be raped by a ghost. A GHOST! 

While she was wrapped in her own thoughts she was yet again snatched, though this time she was thrown onto the floor, a thud is heard, the wind being knocked out of Karen. Before she could catch her breath and lean up Kayako was already on her, her hands on each side of her, she stared into Karen's eyes and began croaking again, Karen's eyes were wide, silently pleading with her. Her biggest fear is that she might enjoy it, Kayako wasn't ugly, she was still quite pretty, beautiful in fact. Considering she was a vengeful ghost that is even more impressive. Karen couldn't help but think how far up that ghosts tongue could reach. As her imagination ran wild she felt her bra get ripped from her body, revealing her breasts, the ghost now staring at her breasts, moving her torn shirt out of the way so she could see them. 

Kayako grabbed onto Karen's breasts, rubbing them up and down, she slid her tongue against one of her soft nipples out of curiosity, gaining a gasp from Karen, her nipple hardening ever so slightly. This got Kayako's attention, causing the ghost to look up at Karen, she repeated this action more roughly, but noticed that Karen bit her lips, climbing back she leaned in, licking the blonde's nipple, slowly she latched her mouth onto her nipple, biting down on it, hard enough to leave a mark, hard enough for it to be painful, but not hard enough to break the skin and cause bleeding. Karen hissed in pain in response, causing Kayako to lean her head to the side, her teeth grinding against her skin, against her hardening nipple. 

Kayako grabbed onto Karen's other nipple, kneading it between her fingers roughly she caused another gasp of pain and a hint of pleasure from Karen.

"Stop, please." Karen breathed out. This seemed to encourage the ghost even further, who twisted her nipple while she began licking her left nipple, causing Karen to gasp and cry out in both pain and pleasure. Kayako repeated these actions for several minutes for what felt like eternity until she pulled away from Karen, the ghost climbed down and grabbed onto the hem of Karen's jeans and panties and ripped them down, causing Karen's eyes to widen and look down.

"No, don't!" Karen yelled, but her protests died in her throat when Kayako roughly shoved her finger into Karen's pussy making her yell out in both pain and pleasure. "Stop! Please! Stop! Stop! This is so wrong, we can't do this! Stop!" Karen yelled, but this was to no avail, Kayako's ice cold finger began pumping in and out of her pussy making her gasp and cry out in pain and growing pleasure, her body began to betray her as her pussy began getting wet from this invasion, Kayako added another finger and sped up her actions, now slamming her fingers in and out of Karen's pussy, forcing cries, moans, and groans out of the woman.

The ghost reached her hand up, grabbing onto Rachel's breast, she squeezed it, rubbed it in a circular motion as she slammed her fingers into her, faster and fast, placing her nipple between her finger she kneaded it roughly, painfully, making Karen groan, Kayako placed her thumb against the blonde's clit, pushing her thumb down painfully hard and rubbed it as she slammed her fingers in and out, this only caused Karen's moans to get louder, her groans, and cries coming out faster than before, after several minutes of being fingerfucked and her breast roughly worshipped Karen let out a shameful moan and convulsed as she came, and she came hard, all of Karako's finger, the ghost who forced an orgasm out of her.

The moment she came she felt ashamed of herself, she felt like the biggest whore, cumming to a ghost? Enjoying her ice cold hands and loving the feeling of her cold fingers slamming in and out of her moist vagina, not only was she cumming to a ghost, but she was cumming to the ghost of a woman that killed her boyfriend and countless other people. The shame she felt was indescribably. But she felt a great loss as Kayako pulled her fingers out. 

"I'm not going to beg." Karen said defiantly as Kayako once again climbed up her, letting out her signature croak. "I'm not begging you!" Karen yelled. "I'll never beg you! I don't want this! I don't like this!" Karen yelled in anger, knowing that she wasn't convincing her. Hell, she wasn't even convincing herself. She went to speak again but the moment she opened her mouth Kayako shoved her cum covered fingers into Karen's mouth, forcing the woman to taste herself, Karen's eyes immediately widened in shock, the ghosts now pumped her fingers in and out of her mouth, she clearly didn't know what she was doing and was going with the motions. Karen hated herself for it, but she found herself enjoying the taste of herself on the fingers of this woman, this ghost, this bitch. But Karen figured that if she didn't surrender herself to this ghost, this woman, this beautiful ghoul that she would end up like her boyfriend. 

Earlier she had told herself that she'd rather die than to be fucked by this ghost, but now that it was happening to her she could think of worse things, she realized that it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. For one, she was beginning to enjoy the taste of her own cum, drinking it, she even moaned pathetically as Kayako pulled her fingers out of her mouth. But it was quickly replaced with Kayako's lips capturing hers in a bruising and rough kiss, as she slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth she grabbed her by her throat as her tongue explored Karen's mouth, the woman moaning, deep down loving the rough treatment she was getting, she was never fucked this roughly before, and she hated that she loved it. 

Kayako's unnaturally long tongue ran down Karen's tongue and went down her throat yet again, making the woman gag at not only the hand squeezing her throat, but the tongue that was literally going down her throat. Kayako let go of Karen's throat after several minutes of their "kiss" and slid down Karen's body, though it slid past her pussy and to Karen's shock and fear slid down her ass, Karen's eyes widened even more as she felt Kayako's finger against her asshole, before Karen could protest Kayako rammed two saliva soaked fingers into her ass, ramming knuckle deep all in one fluent motion making Karen scream in pain into the ghosts mouth as she pulled her mouth away, sliding her tongue out slowly as their lips pulled away, again their lips were connected by saliva as she began speeding up her motions, slamming her fingers in and out of Karen's ass.

"Please stop." Karen moaned. "Stop! Kayako stop!" Karen begged. "It hurts! Stop!" She begged.

Kayako ignored this and slammed her fingers in and out of her ass harder, forcing a moan out of Karen, it began feeling good, which made Karen feel like an even bigger slut than she already felt. Here she was having a ghost roughly fingering her ass and enjoying it, what kind of person was she? She couldn't help but feel like the biggest slut on planet. As Kayako kept the rhythm that she built up Karen let out a moan, a moan that she tried to hide, that she tried to hold in, but she failed at keeping it in, she failed so hard, but she couldn't keep the next moan quiet as Kayako twisted her fingers inside her ass, her ass clenching down hard onto the ghosts fingers who somehow kept the pacing, taking her fingers halfway out of her ass only to slam them right back in.

As Kayako was fingering the woman she leaned in, kissing Karen's right nipple, latching her mouth onto it she began roughly sucking on it, pulling back, loud slurping sounds being heard as she sucked and bit down onto her nipple, pulling it with her teeth forcing another moan out of the blonde. When Kayako finally pulled away a loud pop was heard as her mouth left her breasts, a large hickey was surrounding Karen's nipple.

"Oh fuck." Karen moaned as the ghost fingered her. "Oh fuck." She moaned, now loving the feeling of her ice cold fingers slamming in and out of her ass. "Oh fuck, I know I said stop before." She said between breaths. "But please keep going, oh fuck, keep fingering my fucking ass!" Karen moaned, Kayako was more than happy to oblige, speeding up her actions, making the blonde moan even louder than eventually she felt a familiar feeling bubbling up inside of her, it was overwhelming, she trembled and groaned as the feeling got stronger, and stronger, and stronger before she let out a loud scream as she came, Karen was pretty sure this was the best and strongest orgasm of her life, she screamed and moaned, screaming incoherently in pure pleasure. 

As she came down from her orgasm and realized what had happened her eyes widened, she couldn't believe that she actually came that hard from her ass being roughly fingered by a homicidal and crazy ghost. She pathetically moaned at the loss when Kayako pulled her fingers out of her ass, When she did she lifted Karen up and flipped her onto her stomach, when she did she grabbed the back of Karen's jacket and shirt and tore them off of her body, leaving the blonde full exposed to her. Karen to her shame instantly pushed her ass into the air, she was used to this position, she did it all the time with her boyfriend., 

Kayako yet again put her fingers up Karen's ass, this time earning an instant moan from the blonde, though she didn't slam them in in one fluent motion, Kayako slowly pushed her fingers inside until they were knuckle deep, seemingly enjoying the fact that Karen was utterly humiliated. Well, she seemed more broken than humiliated now. Which was exactly what Kayako wanted. This woman tried to burn her house down, it's only fair that she returns the favor. Kayako had thought of killing Karen, but she decided that death was too fast and painless for the crime committed against her, so she decided to break this bitch and objectify her, making her into a Sex Slave, a mindless, obedient sex slave. One that would do anything for her the moment she demanded it. Whilst she could not talk, Kayako knew that Karen would know exactly what she wanted with enough training. 

Before Karen knew it, Kayako was yet again roughly slamming her fingers in and out of her ass, causing her tits to jiggle everytime Kayako slammed in, she was somehow being even more rough with her than before. As Kayako fingered her she swung her hand back and slammed it against Karen's ass, a loud smacking sound being heard, Karen's ass jiggling upon impact, the blonde crying out in both pain and pleasure. Kayako slapped Karen again, harder this time, she brought her hand down, faster and harder each time, Karen beginning to moan in pure pleasure from the abuse her poor ass was getting, the flesh on her jiggling ass went from white, to light pink, to red. A red handprint on her ass, a handprint that was permanent, Kayako made sure of that. 

As Kayako stopped spanking her she reached up and snatched Karen by the hair on the back of her head, she pulled back, pulling Karen's head back and forcing her to look up at her and into her eyes as she fingered her ass, the blonde again moaning in pleasure of her hair being pulled, she was loving this, and she hated that she was loving this.

Kayako's fingering got harder, before slowing down, she shoved her fingers knuckle deep into Karen's ass and held them there, twisting and turning them, making Karen moan in pure pleasure. Slowly Kayako pulled her fingers out until they were at the opening of her asshole before shoving them back in, she repeated this action several times before pulling her fingers out of Karen's ass completely.

"No... No! No! Please!" Karen moaned as she began humping back against Kayako. "Please don't stop! Don't stop! Keep going please!" Karen yelled. "I was so close to cumming please! I'll do anything, I'll be your bitch! Your little whore! Just please let me cum! Ple-" Karen was cut off by Kayako roughly slamming her fingers back into Karen's ass, shoving them completely inside earning an instant moan from Karen whose eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mouth slightly opened, drool oozing from it as Kayako roughly fingered her ass, abusing the poor hole, making it into nothing but a fuckhole for Kayako's pleasure, it didn't take long for Karen to cum again, just as hard as she came before, she screamed in pleasure as she came, she trembled in convulsed in pleasure, she has never felt this good in her entire life, and she didn't want it to stop, ever. She wasn't dumb, she knew that Kayako was the only person on the planet that could do this to her. Was it because of her being a murderer? Or was it just the pure taboo of getting turned into nothing but a sex doll by a ghost? But this was short lived as Kayako tightened her grip on Karen's hair, twisting it around her hand., Karen gave a confused look before the ghost shoved her fingers into her mouth, Karen's lips closing around the fingers that were just pounding in and out of the farthest parts of her ass.

Karen wanted to spit the ice cold fingers out of her mouth, but she couldn't, all she could do was keep her mouth closed around the fingers, Kayako slowly pumped her fingers in and out which gave Karen a hint on what she wanted her to do, slowly, reluctantly, Karen swallowed what little pride she had left as swirled her tongue around the fingers, licking and sucking them clean, after several moments of this Karen got used to the taste and damn this ghost, she even enjoyed it. Enthusiastically sucking the fingers that were in the deepest part of her ass. She swirled her tongue around the fingers, sucking them, closing her eyes she moaned at the taste of her own ass. 

After a minute of this Kayako pulled her fingers out of Karen's mouth and let go of her hair, the blonde nearly falling face first onto the wooden floor, luckily she managed to get her hands out in order to stop her fall, looking behind her she saw Kayako ripping her own clothing off, revealing her naked pale white body, her nipples were a cute light gray, her pussy plump and full.

Walking over to Karen Kayako yet again grabbed the blonde by her hair and lifted her up to her knees, the moment she had Karen where she wanted her she shoved her face into her pussy and rubbed her face up and down until Karen got the hint and stuck her tongue out. The moment she did Kayako let out a strange, eerie moan as Karen began licking her pussy, the ghost twisted Karen's hair, but stopped rubbing her face in, allowing Karen to lick her. Leaning in even further Karen's tongue explored Kayako's cold and wet pussy, she licked up and down before swirling her tongue around her lips, earning another moan from the Onryō who looked up, humping against Karen, who didn't stop licking, instead she began licking faster, and more enthusiastic, gaining more moans from the spirit.

Karen reached behind Kayako, grabbing onto her ass, as she licked she began squeezing and playing with Kayako's pale and cold ass, after several minutes, or hours of licking the ghost, Karen couldn't even register how long she's been licking. It wasn't about survival anymore, or wasn't about being forced. No, Karen had finally admitted it to herself. She was being roughly fucked by a ghost, and she loved it, and she wanted to do it tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. Kayako tightens her grip on Karen's hair and began humping her face, and rubbing her pussy against her, Karen stopped licking to allow her face to be used as nothing but a fuck pad for this ghosts pleasure. Kayako moaned as Karen's nose slid into and against her pussy lips every time she rubbed her face up and down.

Kayako moaned, louder, and louder, her croaking moan being heard around the house as it got louder, her motions got faster as she began using Karen's face rougher and faster, the blonde staying still, allowing this to happen, Karen was beginning to have a hard time breathing, her sight was getting blurry, she began breathing heavily, trying to get air, however, all she got was the smell of Kayako's vagina, the taste, the feeling. All she could feel and sense was the ghosts ice cold pussy, and she loved it. Karen couldn't help but think to herself that she wouldn't mind losing her life this way. She loved the taste of Kayako, she loved this feeling, being manhandled, treated like a common whore. Finally Kayako came, her pussy juice covering the blonde's face. 

When Kayako finished cumming she shoved Karen back, the blonde could hardly react before Kayako stood over her, the first thing Karen saw when she opened her eyes was Kayako's pussy staring right back down at her, pussy juice dripped from Kayako's vagina and dripped onto Karen's already soaked face, as Kayako began kneeling down Karen instinctively grabbed onto Kayako's ass, pulling her down and instantly began licking her the moment her tongue could reach, Karen was in pure bliss when Kayako was sitting on her face, allowing Karen to lick to her hearts content, all she could see, smell, feel, and taste was Kayako's seemingly heavenly pussy, Karen felt as if she were addicted to the taste, it was sweet, yet bitter at the same time. It was cold as if it had just gotten out of the freezer. Karen loved it, the scent, the taste, she loved everything about Kayako's pussy, about Kayako herself. 

Karen continued to lick before an idea popped into her mind, she wanted to try something new, rather than licking she shoved her tongue into Kayako's pussy as far as it could possibly go all in one swift movement, instantly triggering a powerful orgasm from the ghost who squirted in Karen's face, she sealed her mouth around Kayako's pussy in order to drink as much of the geyser of pussy juice as she possibly could, she enjoyed every last drop that she could fit into her mouth, her cheeks bloated as she continued drinking, as she couldn't fit anymore into her mouth Kayako's last remaining seconds of squirting spilled all of Karen's face, now soaking her hair along with her face. 

Without another word Kayako rose to her feet as Karen loudly gulped down the liquid that was in her mouth, she moaned at the taste, but she didn't have much time to enjoy it before she was once again yanked up by her hair, though this time she came face to face with Kayako's ass rather than her pussy, Karen's eyes widened slightly, but she was open minded to rimming for the first time considering it was from Kayako and the fact that her own ass didn't taste all that bad, Kayako tugged at her hair once again, non-vocally telling her to hurry up. Karen leaned in and slowly stuck her tongue out and sliding it up her ass, earning a croaky moan from the ghost.

Karen slid her tongue up Kayako's ass yet again, sliding her tongue up and down before swirling it around, the blonde fully leaned in, her face between Kayako's ice cold asscheeks, she reached her hands up, hugging onto Kayako and leaned her face in even more, licking faster and more enthusiastically, both Kayako and Karen loving every second of the anal worship. 

Kayako finally tugged Karen's hair again and began humping back against the woman's face, Karen never stopped licking, even when Kayako began slamming back against her tongue more violently. Both woman moaning. Karen with a smirk placed the tip of her tongue against Kayako's asshole and slowly pushed it in as Kayako slammed back against her, the ghost let out a loud moan at the feeling the the blonde's warm invading tongue, she slammed her tongue in and out of the ghosts ass as she slammed back against her, Kayako moaning loudly as she slammed against Karen and as Karen slammed her tongue in and out of her, the ghosts eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came, she trembled, her ass jiggling against Karen's face, who moaned at the feeling, the moan vibrating against Kayako's ass, earning a smaller moan from her.

When Kayako came down from her high she let go of Karen's hair who in turn let go of her waist, the ghost looked down at Karen with an approving look on her face, Karen fell onto her hands and knees, huffing, from various reasons, lack of oxygen, pleasure, taboo, and the pure realization of what she had done. and realizing just what she has become. The property of a ghost. Her curse turned into a far better one, a sex curse rather than a death curse, she looked up and went to speak to the ghost, thank her, admit what she had become, only to see that she was gone, Karen had looked around before looking back down.

Karen turned and laid on her back, breathing heavily, sweat coated her body, cum soaking her hair and face, she stared up at the roof and slowly smiling. Accepting her fate.


End file.
